The Keeper & the Daywalker
by Buried Alive By Love 69
Summary: This is story of about love and secrecy. We have Oliver Wood a rather handsome and amazing Quidditch player . Then there's the girl herself: Giselle. The two fall in love with one another instantly. However Giselle has a well kept secret...she's a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Giselle le Boursier

Title: The Keeper & the Daywalker  
Author: Jake the Snake aka Victoria & my friend Jac  
Summary: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW WHAT HAPPENED IN HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! This is story of about love and secrecy. We have Oliver Wood a rather handsome and amazing Quidditch player . Then there's the girl herself: Giselle. The two fall in love with one another instantly. However Giselle has a well kept secret...she's a vampire  
Rating: R cause of swearing, sexual themes, and violence  
Pairings: 99 Oliver and Giselle (original character) and 1 Draco & Hermione, Ron & Pansy, Blaise & Ginny, Harry & Ginny, Harry & Christine (original character)  
Feedback: Send email or review doesn't matter to me and please no flames! Flames will be deleted. Constrictive Criticism is allowed.  
Characters: All the HP characters and ten to eleven of my own  
Beta's: My friend Jac is the Beta  
Author Notes: This is my second fan fiction.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money off this but I wish I did

Here is our first chapter. We hope you enjoy this. This is a spin-off from "When Ferrets & know-it-alls fall in love"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giselle le Boursier was just like any other girl at Salem Witch Academy. Except for one little thing, she was half vampire...a daywalker to be exact. Even though see can be out in the sun but she has to wear sunglasses because the sun makes her eyes sting. However Giselle, like other vampires, prefers the night and she has loved the night since she was a little girl.

She was 5 ft 6 in, around 16 years old, with blue-gray eyes that turned red when she is hungry for blood. She has straight, midback length, black hair with two blonde pieces in the front (think Rouge from X-men). She was born in Helsinki, Finland on June 20, 1989. She is the daughter of Nicolas le Boursier and Morgana le Boursier. However, Morgana sadly died after giving birth to Giselle. Right before her mother died, Nicolas promised to raise their daughter in both of their worlds and that Giselle would learn witchcraft when the time came for her. After her father finally got over her mother's death he decided that it would be best if his daughter lived in muggle London.

While they lived in London, Giselle and her father became friends with their neighbor, the Grangers. Quickly, Giselle and Hermione became the best of friends. Nicolas thought it would be best if Giselle was home schooled due to her vampiric nature. He taught her the basics; how to read and write, mathematics, science and other subjects. However when Giselle was 8 years old, her father noticed that she started to show signs of her true vampiric nature. Giselle herself first realized it herself, when she saw her eyes turn red for the first time. Seeing her eyes in this state caused her to panic and she begged her father to tell her what was wrong. That was when Giselle finally learned what she truly was, a vampire or really a half vampire.

After that little incident, Nicolas thought it was time for them to move to America where Giselle could attend a private school for half-breeds like herself. This is when Giselle had to say goodbye to Hermione, which wasn't so easy. They, however, promised to keep in touch with one another. She and her father finally arrived in America and the following week, Giselle started at her private school. It was set up exactly like Hogwarts, with separate houses in which the students lived in unless it was holiday or summer break. At the school, three or four girls would share the same room but in Giselle's case it was a little different. Giselle was appointed her own room, due to the fact that she was a vampire. One thing that the headmistress of the school did was make sure that Giselle was locked in her room during the new moon when she hungered the most for blood. Of course, her father made sure that Giselle had animal blood at her disposal. This continued until she was 11 years old and she had her vampiric urges under control. Nicolas then transferred her to the Salem Witch Academy.

This is where Giselle currently resides. However, over the years she still kept in touch with Hermione. Giselle eventually learned that Hermione was a witch such as herself, then Hermione learned what Giselle was also. After the two of them learning about each other's secret, Nicolas let Giselle go visit Hermione whenever she desired, which was mostly during the summer break. However before, Giselle had to go visit her mother's family in Helsinki. While there during one summer, she fell in love with some muggle rock bands such as The 69 Eyes, Charo, Feile, The Rasmus, Apocalyptica, Poisonblack, Children of Bodom, Eternal Tears of Sorrow, and most importantly HIM.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go folks our first chapter! Please remember to leave a review. The more reviews we get the faster we update!

BTW Ville Valo is the hottest singer on the planet!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Dream

Vic: All right we made it to chapter two.

Jac: Sweetness

Vic: Yeah especially since it took you forever to come up with the first chapter.

Jac: It's not my fault if so many people want me.

Vic: (Bursts out laughing)

Jac: ha ha Vic very funny

Vic: (still laughing)

Jac: Ggggrrrrrrr! Anyway here's the chapter, enjoy and please review. We would both really appreciate it.

Vic: We do not own anything. Except for Giselle and she technically belongs to Jac.

Jac: Yeah so don't even try to fucking steal her you posers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very cool night near the end of July. The moonlight flooded through the window, drowning the room in silver including Giselle. She was sleeping peacefully in her queen-sized bed, lavished in a sea of black and purple satin sheets. Next to the bed there stood a nightstand with a digital alarm clock upon it.

The neon green numbers shined 11:59 then it moved on to 12 o'clock, midnight. At that very moment, Giselle began to toss in turn in her bed. It seemed as though she didn't like what was going on inside her own mind.

_Giselle was walking around what looked like a party but she couldn't make out anyone's face all she could see was the out line of their body and what ever color they were wearing. Other than that they were just fuzzy. She couldn't even tell what she was wearing except she could tell it was black._

_Giselle walked around the party a bit more then decided to head outside. She walked out onto the balcony. It was a rather beautiful night, the moon and the stars shown so brightly it almost made her eyes hurt. However, while she was lost in this sight she didn't even hear someone else join her on the balcony. Then she felt a pair of cold hands grab her and thrust her against a near by wall. _

"_Well well well what do we have here?" the person asked._

_Giselle could easily smell the stench of alcohol in the person's breath, "You're drunk aren't you?"_

" _No I'm not, but I am drunk on you," the person said as he pressed himself against Giselle._

"_Let me go!" Giselle yelled._

"_I don't think so. I am going to have some fun with you," the person said. Giselle tried to fight back but the guy was much stronger than she was._

"_Do what the lady asks," a deep male voice said. _

_Giselle suddenly felt the hands leave her body as she slid down to the floor. She looked over and saw her attacker on the floor then looked up to her hero who had beautiful hazel eyes. _

"_Are you ok?" he asked._

_Before she could say anything the scene changed on her. Everything went black and before she knew it, she was on in the middle of a field, a battlefield. _

"_Giselle get down!" a male voice shouted._

_She quickly turned around and saw a green flash of light heading towards her. She stepped to the side before the spell came three feet from her._

"_She's a vampire! Kill her!" a high-pitched female voice yelled._

_"No he doesn't want us to kill her! Tonight is the full moon, when the sunsets cast Impero on her and make her kill and attack the light side!" another male voice shouted._

_Giselle looked at the sitting sun and started to panic. Her eyes changed from their normal blue-gray to red. She felt a terrible pain go throughout her as she began to change. Giselle began to scream in pain and her breathing became more frantic. She bent down on the ground, her back arched her hands covering her face as her fangs came out and her nails grew. She quickly turned to the people talking about her and started to move towards them but she was thrown to the ground by a spell._

_Suddenly she felt very powerful unlike how she normally did during the new moon. She looked down at her clothes and noticed that they changed to black along with her fingernail polish. She looked up, smiled, and attacked a random person on the field. She snapped their neck then bit into their neck and sucked them dry. Oh how glorious the taste of human blood was to her lips._

_After she finished them she looked for another victim. She then saw the man with hazel eyes._

"_Giselle, its me! You're stronger than this! Fight it!" the man said._

_She advanced towards him and pinned him to the ground. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" she asked. Before she could hear his answer she let out a high-pitched scream due to a pain she felt in her back._

Giselle shot up in bedpanting and sweating. She quickly glanced around at her surroundings. She was still in her room, safe and sound.

"Giselle is everything ok?" her father asked. "I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine Pa pa," said Giselle.

" Are you sure?" her father continued, "cause you can talk to me about it…"

" I'm fine, it was only a dream," Giselle interrupted.

"All right. Bon nuit Giselle." Pierre said and left the room.

Giselle grabbed her notebook and wrote down everything she could remember that happened in her dream. The party, the battlefield, the voices, the pain she felt, and most importantly the man with the hazel eyes.

"What does this dream mean? What is it trying to tell me?" she asked to no one.

Giselle closed her notebook and placed it back on the nightstand. She opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of Dreamless drought. She took it and fell fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic: So there you have it the dream.

Jac: That was so kick ass.

Vic: Jac don't say that yet, the other chapters are goanna be awesome too.

Jac: Yeah especially when Oliver actually enters the story.

Vic: Well they sort of already know that he's in the story.

Jac: I know just play along.

Vic: Damnit.

Jac: Janet

Vic: Please don't start that whole Rocky Horror Picture Show shit again.

Jac: Fine. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Bookshop (Giselle's point of view)

Here is our third chapter of our little story. We hope you enjoyed chapter two!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every shop in Diagon Alley was very busy that day. All of the students and their parents were running from store to store, trying to stay together. It was the first day students could get their school supplies for the up coming school year.

Giselle walked past the vast groups of people running to and fro. She saw students of various ages from the bright-eyed first years to the rather mature seventh years. 'It's chaos. Total Chaos. God how I love it,' she thought as she noticed people starting at her strangely.

She knew what they were staring at. It was her attire. She wore a bright red corset with black lace trim, black satin pants with red straps hanging from various places, black corset styled boots, and an assortment of different colored bracelets on both of her wrists. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, except for the two blonde pieces in front that framed her face. She wore think black sunglasses and she had for piercings in each ear; 3 pairs of small gold hoops and a pair of dangling gold handcuff earrings. Giselle wondered why the people here were giving her such strange looks. She knew that they were all of the wizarding world and they do magic for a living, so why should her attire be any stranger.

She entered into the bookshop and was instantly greeted by the bookshop keeper. Giselle was a regular customer and she usually spent a lot of money when it came to books, so the keeper was always happy to see her. She found the books she needed for her last year at Salem's Witch Academy and that led her to wander around the rest of the shop. She was instantly drawn to the books on potions. There were hundreds of volumes on the subject, most of which she all ready owned. She found the books she wanted easily, including a very rare advanced potions volume. Giselle was fascinated with the subject, but she never knew why.

She moved on, her hidden eyes scanning the titles of what seemed like the same volume over and over again. She stopped and glared at the books she held in her hands.

' Herbology...boring. Transfigurations...way too easy. Magical Creatures...do I look like I care? Defense Against the Dark Arts...this is a joke right?' she thought.

She didn't understand why she had to take that class. Even though she was suppose to take it every year, her father argued with the Headmistress about it being a waste of his daughter's valuable studying time. The two argued until they both agreed that she only had to take the class for one semester. Giselle put it off until this upcoming year, why she did it she never understood.

Giselle went on looking at the books until one made her stop dead in her tracks. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head as she pulled out the book. It was an extremely rare book on a subject she held close to her heart...vampires. She was amazed that she was holding one of the only ten copies every made.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. She added it the numerous books she held in her arms and began to walk towards the counter. However she stopped and listened to the song that was blaring in her earphones. It was her favorite song, only covered one of her favorite muggle rock bands, and she immediately was lost in the singer's voice.

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you._

She finished listening to the song and started to walk towards the counter. She quickly paid for her purchases and was ready to walk out the door when one more obstacle came into her path. Before she knew it, her books fell out of her hands and onto the floor. The books of another person joined her books. A guy about the age of 21 with brown hair, a rather nice smile and the most gorgeous hazel eyes Giselle had ever seen.

"Are you all right?" the guy asked her.

She shook out of her trance like stare, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about running into you," she quietly bent down to pick up her books.

The guy bent down helping her out, gathering up his own books and then handing her own. For a brief second, his hand touched hers and instantly Giselle's mind recalled the dream she had the previous night. The strange dream with the man she couldn't see or hear. Giselle quickly drew her hand back and said goodbye to him and walked out the door.

She walked quickly towards an alleyway and leaned against the wall, enveloped in the shadows. She drew out a cigarette, light it and took a very long drag.

"This is where I belong. I belong in the shadows with the other creatures of the night," she said to no one. Her back slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. She took another long drag when she saw someone run past the alley. She got up off the ground and peered around the corner to see what was going on. It was him, the guy. It seemed as though he was looking for her, but why she wondered.

"There you are," she heard a voice say, I've been looking all over for you."

Giselle looked up to see Hermione, amongst numerous shopping bags.

"Hey Hermione," Giselle said with the cigarette still in her mouth, "Do you need some help there?" Hermione nodded. She handed Giselle a couple of bags and then readjusted the ones that she was still carrying.

"Did you find everything?" Hermione asked.

Giselle glanced back towards where the guy was, he continued walking in the wrong direction. "I did, at least I think I found everything I need," she said as she and Hermione started to leave Diagon Alley. 'If he's the man from my dream...then fate will bring us back together," she thought as she the image of the man's hazel eyes appeared in her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please do leave a review! Next chapter is Oliver's point of view of when he first meets Giselle!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Bookshop (Oliver's point of view)

Vic: I can't believe we are already at Oliver's point of view!

Jac: Sweetness!

Vic: If you can't tell yet but anytime Oliver and Giselle bump into each other that chapter is either in Giselle's or Oliver's point of view and we have two more chapters where they "bump" into each other.

Jac: Oh they're going to be doing so much more then bumping into each other. Lol!

Vic: My god Jac, get your mind of the gutter.

Jac: How can I? IT'S OLIVER WOOD!

Vic: There are better looking guys then Oliver.

Jac: Who for example?

Vic: Umm…. Ville Valo for one.

Jac: Oh Ville starts to daydream

Vic: Whatever. Please do enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews!

We do not own a thing except for Giselle and that is Jac's!

Jac: Yeah so don't try to fucking steal her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was making his way down the road of Diagon Alley looking at all the people shopping for school supplies or supplies for their home or business. Oliver smiled to himself, 'Hard to believe that eleven years ago I was one of these students buying their supplies.' Oliver thought as he walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Oi Fred! George where are you!" Oliver shouted.

There was no response at first so Oliver walked around, shouting again for the twins.

"Fred! George!"

"Oli!" shouted the twins in unison, "what are you doing in our little shop?"

"Just making sure that the party is still on."

"Yeah it' still on, are you that desperate for to find a girlfriend or at least a girl to shag?" George said slightly punching Oliver in the arm.

"Very funny, George! I'm just really excited about the party that's all. I have the fire whiskey and other drinks at my flat. When do you want me to bring them over?" Oliver asked.

"Oh a couple of hours before the party should be good," answered Fred.

"So why did you guys decide to make it a costume party?"

Fred and George exchanged looks with one another, "We really didn't know at first, but then we realized that it would be a lot of fun," said George.

"Yeah especially the girl's costumes," said Fred as he smirked at the thought.

"Yeah the girl's costumes are going to be great," Oliver said, "Well I'll see you boys later. I have to find some books on quidditch moves and some quidditch supplies." He walked out of the store and back to the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

Oliver made his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to find some new quidditch robes, gloves, and some practice balls. He got what he needed and then made his way back outside. Oliver went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and finally Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as Oliver was in the bookshop he went straight to the quidditch section. "Have it, got it, got it, have it, need it, need it, need it, need it," Oliver said as he pulled the books out. Oliver walked up to the desk and paid for his. Oliver made his way out of the store when he bumped into something.

Suddenly all of his books came out of his arms and landed on the floor and another person's books. Oliver looked down and saw a girl about sixteen years old with dazzling blue-gray eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about running into you," she said quietly bending down to pick up her books.

Oliver quickly bent down helping her out, gathering up his own books and then handing her own. For a brief second, his hand touched hers and he felt a spark between them but it wasn't like a normal spark. The girl quickly drew her hand back and said goodbye to him and walked out the door.

Oliver just stood there staring at her as she left. He looked down at his books and noticed he had one of hers. Oliver ran out of the shop trying to follow her. But she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared like magic. "Oliver don't be stupid she couldn't disappear she can't disapperate or apperate yet. She probably used a portkey." Oliver said sadly.

He put his books and her book in his bag and headed off to The Leaky Cauldron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vic: Ok there is chapter four I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter is the party chapter and its in Giselle's pov and chapter six will be Oliver's pov of the party after that it will just be normal until we say its different.

Jac: God I can't wait till the party scene, I just love Giselle's costume.

Vic: Jac shut up or else you're goanna give the chapter away.

Jac: I know but it's just too much to resist. I'M SO EXCITED!

Vic: Here, go listen to H.I.M. hands her a cd

Jac: OMFG! H.I.M.! Goes and listens to it

Vic: Anyway, look for the next chapter…whenever we get around to writing it, right Jac?

Jac: too busy listening to music

Vic: shakes head Oh never mind. Laterz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Party (Oliver's Point of view)

Vic: So here we are at the party scene in Oliver's POV.

Jac: GO OLIVER! holds up a sign that says 'Go Oliver'

Vic: looks at Jac weirdly Anyway, enjoy and…

Oliver: Excuse me, how come Giselle's POV is always before mine?

Jac: Oh….my…god! IT'S OLIVER! hugs Oliver

Oliver: Oh great another fan girl!

Jac: Shut up!

Vic: We always have Giselle's POV first because she's an original character.

Jac: And because I said so.

Vic: And people want to know more about her.

Oliver: Ok….now can you get her off of me? points to Jac

Vic: Jac look it's Ville Valo!

Jac: VILLE! WHERE! runs off looking for Ville

Oliver: Thanks a lot leaves

Jac: Vic! You tricked me!

Vic: Sorry but I had to help Oliver. Anyway so enjoy the chapter and please review.

Jac: We don't own anything except for Giselle and she's legally mine so fuck off!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in his gold and red boxers. "God all I can do is think about that girl!" Oliver said to no one. He leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed the book that she forgot. He started to look through it. "She must want to be a potions mistress after she is done with school."

He suddenly imagined the girl in all black leather, working along side Professor Snape. He could see Snape protesting at the girl's style of dress but also secretly loving it. He could also imagine all of her male students basically lusting over her instead of paying attention.

Just then Oliver heard someone knock on his door. He got up and went to his door and opened it.

"Oliver!" a high pitched female voice said.

"Clara what are you doing here? I broke up with you three months ago. I sent all your crap to your flat." Oliver said leaning against the doorway.

"I was wondering what you were going as for the Weasley's twins party because I thought it would be cute if we matched." Clara said batting her eyes.

"Clara didn't you just hear me? I don't love you and stay away from me! If you even come near my flat I will hex you until you think you are a flobberworm." Oliver said then slammed the door in her face.

Oliver walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He simply tried to relax and just focus on showering but that wasn't going to happen. Oliver suddenly began thinking about the girl in a different way…a more lustful way. He imagined pulling her close to him, feeling her breathe on his skin. He could see her lips begin to quiver, her cheeks flush darkly against her fair complexion, and her blue-gray eyes darken with hidden desire. He longed to hold her body closely against his own. To have her arms wrapped around his neck. To run his fingers through her raven black hair. To kiss her beautiful lips. Oliver suddenly snapped out of his fantasy and quickly finished his shower.

As soon as he got out he hear someone apparate into his flat. "Who's there?" Oliver called out as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Oliver walked out of his bathroom to be greeted by two red heads. "Oli how are you doing pal?" the twins said in unison.

"God damnit Fred and George! How many times have I told you not to do that!" Oliver shouted.

"Sorry we couldn't help ourselves. Here is your costume." Fred said handing Oliver a bag.

"Did you ever find who that girl was that you bumped into the other day?" George asked.

Oliver shook his head and replied, "No I haven't yet. I am going to ask Hermione when I see her tonight if she knows who she is. Now get out of my flat so I can get dressed and bring the drinks over."

"All right see you in a few minutes Oli." The twins said then disapparated.

Oliver walked to his bedroom and placed the bag on his bed. He slowly pulled the clothes out of the bag. "What the bloody fuck is wrong with those two?" Oliver asked as he pulled out a pair of black leather pants, a black shirt with attached belt, cape, boot covers, eye mask bandana, hat, Zorro medallion, and Zorro sword. He quickly put them all on, grabbed the drinks he was going to bring, and disapparated to the twins flat.

When Oliver arrived at the flat the party was in full swing. He placed the drinks on a table then went to socialize. About half an hour went by before his eye caught a rather interesting girl. The girl who was in a sexy black leather bunny costume and she was with of all people Hermione Granger, who was dressed as Wendy from Peter Pan. He kept his eye on her for the rest of the night, watching as she socialized and danced extremely well. He watched as she walked out onto the balcony and a man dressed in a Jack Skellington costume followed her.

Oliver made his way to the door and listened in on the conversation. "Well well well have we here?" the man asked.

" Isn't that Oogie Boogie's line?" the girl asked.

" Well aren't you a clever girl"

"You're drunk aren't you?" the girl asked

" No I'm not, but I am drunk on you," the guy said.

Oliver heard him step forward then the sound of something hitting against the wall. "Let go of me!" the girl screamed.

"I don't think so. I am going to have some fun with you," the man said.

Oliver had heard enough. He stepped onto the balcony stepping behind the man. "Do what the lady asks." Oliver growled.

The man turned around to face Oliver. Before the guy could react Oliver disarmed him then punched him in the face, which caused the guy to lose consciences. Oliver looked down at the girl and noticed her beautiful blue-gray eyes hidden behind a black cat eye mask. "Are you ok?" he asked offering his hand to her. (A/N: a cat eye mask is one of the basic shaped masks you can find at Mardi gras.)

"Yeah, thanks for helping me there." she said as she took his hand.

"I've seen you before…wait your that girl I bumped into at the book store the other day." Oliver said his eyes growing wide.

"And you're the guy I bumped into."

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Giselle le Boursier." Giselle said.

"I'm Oliver Wood. I am the Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team." Oliver said smiling.

"I knew you were a quidditch player. When we bumped into each other I accidentally got one of your books mixed with mine." Giselle said.

"Yeah I got one of yours too. Do you want to go out for butterbeer some time and make a switch?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, how about tomorrow? I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron," asked Giselle, " Oh and I'll only go if you wear the leather pants."

"Tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up at about six thirty then?" Oliver asked.

"I'll see you then." Giselle said as she leaned up to kiss Oliver's cheek and then disappeared back into the party

Oliver had the biggest smile on his face. He apparated back to his flat, he quickly changed into his red pj bottoms, and climbed into bed. He quickly fell asleep with Giselle on his mind and dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jac: Wow that shower scene was just…wow. That's hott!

Vic: Jac you just did the Paris Hilton line.

Jac: OMG! You're right. I might have to kill myself now.

Vic: How are you going to do that? You're all ready dead, you have a black heart, and you have no soul.

Jac: Good point.

Vic: Whatever I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Jac: Yeah especially after I fixed it.

Vic: yes yes, you're a bloody genius.

Jac: I keep telling you that but you don't listen.

Vic: Whatever, please review!

Jac: Don't make me come find you and beat the living crap out of you. Just kidding, or am I? I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Date

Jac: so here we are: the date chapter.

Vic: May I remind you it's the "first" date.

Jac: No shit Sherlock!

Vic: Whatever, anyway we hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Jac: yeah since I had to add tons of extra things to it.

Vic: Shut up

Jac: make me!

Vic: It's not worth my time.

Jac: No you just know you'll lose.

Vic: Anyway, read and review please;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Giselle and Hermione arrived at their room at the Leaky Cauldron after the party. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Giselle was in a somewhat cheerful mood.

"Giselle, you must have had a great time at the party, Hermione said.

"Yeah I did," Giselle said as she took off her bunny ears, "I met a really hot guy."

"You…..met a hot guy! And I didn't see him before you! Something must be wrong with me." Hermione said

"Thank you Captain Obvious," said Giselle laughing.

Hermione glared at her, "Well go ahead then."

Giselle finished changing out of her costume and into a red wife beater and red pj shorts. Then she picked up Oliver's book, sat down on her bed and began to look through it.

"Giselle!"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Go ahead with it."

Giselle looked at Hermione, "Go ahead with what?"

Hermione finished changing and sat down on Giselle's bed, "Go ahead and tell me about him. I want to know everything."

"Well he's tall, probably about six foot two. He has the cutest smile I've ever seen and his body," Giselle stopped and fanned her face, "His body was very well built. He's also a keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team and he has the most gorgeous hazel eyes I've ever seen. He asked me out and tomorrow night's our date."

"You have a date with him, all ready? After only meeting him once?" Hermione asked frantically.

Giselle was a little hesitant before she answered, "Well I've actually met before. I sort of bumped into him at the bookshop when we went shopping the other day," Giselle handed Oliver's book to Hermione, "That's how I ended up with this book."

"Do you even know the guy's name?"

"Yes mother," Giselle said sarcastically, "His name is Oliver Wood."

"Oliver Wood? As in former keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Oh I hate you!"

"Is he a good guy?" Giselle asked

"Are you kidding? He is like the hottest keeper I have ever seen! He is very sweet. He always made everyone at the Gryffindor table laugh when Fred or George weren't around. Oliver and Viktor are the only reasons I ever enjoyed Quidditch." Hermione said dreamily

Giselle smiled wickedly, "What about the Malfoy boy? From what I understood in your letters he is pretty hot." Giselle asked.

"Draco? Oh, well he's ok I guess," Hermione said, blushing, "What time is he going to pick you up?"

"He said he would pick me up at seven p.m. So that means that we get to go shopping in the morning. But I want to sleep so no more questions," Giselle said as climbed under the covers.

"Yes but…," Hermione stopped when Giselle glanced at her sharply, her eyes blood red. Hermione got off of Giselle's bed and climbed into her own.

"Good night!" Giselle said then went to sleep.

"Giselle….Giselle wake up," Hermione said.

She turned in her bed slowly, "Just give me five more minutes."

Hermione started to shake Giselle, "Gis, I have some bad news….Ville Valo died."

Giselle shot straight up, "WHAT MY SWEET VILLE DIED?"

"Well no, but I had to wake you…," Hermione suddenly found herself pinned to the floor by Giselle. Her eyes were blood red, once again, and her fangs were longer then usual.

"If you ever play a trick like that on me again I will make sure that you have a slow and extremely painful death," she said as she got off of Hermione. Her eyes changed back to their blue/gray color and her fangs shrank down to normal size. Giselle began to laugh as she offered a hand to help Hermione up.

Giselle quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a sexy wide v-neck tee. "All right lets go but nothing too girly. You know how I hate girly." Giselle said

The girls made their way to muggle London. Hermione quickly found a Victoria's Secret, which Giselle begged not to go in but she dragged her in. Hermione pulled Giselle over to the dresses and started to look through them.

"Oh Giselle this one is pretty." Hermione said holding up a pink ruched mesh dress.

"Hermione, no that is too pink and too girly! And besides I would totally look like a slut in that," Giselle said looking through the dresses, "Now this is prefect." Giselle held up a black off-the-shoulder dress. She quickly went into the dressing rooms and changed. "So what do you think?"

"I think Oliver is going to die when he sees you in that." Hermione said

Giselle went back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. The girls paid for the clothes then headed back to their room to get Giselle ready for the date.

Around 6:45pm Oliver came to Giselle's room wearing the leather pants he wore at the party, a white dress shirt, and a black sports jacket. He knocked on her door to be greeted by Giselle who was wearing the dress, and black platform Mary Jane's. She was wearing very little make-up just enough to make it look like her body sparkled. Her hair was down but it was curly. "You look gorgeous!" Oliver said checking her out.

"You don't look to bad yourself Oliver." Giselle said smiling devilishly.

"I hope you don't mind apperating to the restaurant. We are going to Signore Romano's for dinner. So just hold on to me tightly." Oliver said offering his hand.

Giselle took his hand then wrapped her arms tightly around Oliver's waist. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist then apperated to Signore Romano's where the hostess was waiting for them. "Mr. Wood we have been waiting for you. Your table is ready; William will take you to your table. William, please take Mr. Wood and his beautiful date to their table," he said.

William took Oliver and Giselle to their seats. "What would you like to drink with your meal?" William asked

"Your finest white wine." Oliver said. William nodded then went to get their drinks. "I hope you don't mind but I already preordered our dinner."

"I don't mind at all. I have your book that you dropped in the alley that day." Giselle said taking the book out of her purse and handing it to Oliver.

"I also have yours." Oliver said pulling hers out of his inner pocket and handing it to her. "Would you like to know what I ordered for us?"

"Yes, please." Giselle said

"For the appetizer I ordered roasted tomato salad with goat cheese crumbles, then for the main course we will have risotto with caramelized onions and roasted chicken, and for desert we will have Tuscan meringue with mixed berries. I have had it before and it is very good. So how do you know Hermione Granger? We were in the same house at Hogwarts but I was in my fifth year when she started school there." Oliver said just as William came with the wine and poured them each a glass.

"Hermione and I grew up together until my father and I moved to America. I come and visit her every summer and during my breaks. I hope that next year I can become Prof. Snape's apprentice when I start my seventh year. I want to become a potions mistress." Giselle said sipping her wine.

They continued to make small talk until dinner arrived. "How long are you going to be staying here in London?" Oliver asked

"I go back right when Hermione goes back to school so in about three weeks." Giselle said.

"I have to go back to training in two weeks. I never get time off. But the traveling is great. I am going to America in November should I look you up?" Oliver asked.

"Sure I would love that." Giselle replied

After they were done eating dinner and desert Oliver and Giselle walked around Wizardry London. Then the two of them ended up walking through a near by park. All of was quiet in the park, no other people around, and it was a very cloudy night.

"I wish we could see the stars like last night," said Giselle.

"Yes, they were quite beautiful...just like you," said Oliver.

Giselle blushed slightly at this remark. Oliver put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The edge of his fingertips grazed her cheek, touched her curly hair. Giselle had her hands on his chest; she could feel his heart beat. She looked up into Oliver's hazel eyes and became entranced instantly. Oliver was about to lean in and kiss her, when suddenly the two heard a crack of thunder.

Sheets of rain began to pour down upon them. The two of them just stood there, almost baffled by the rain. Giselle's hair was no longer curly, but straight and plaster to her face and neck.

Oliver looked at her, 'God_ she even looks beautiful in the rain.'_

Giselle let go of Oliver and began to dance in the rain, swaying her body, mostly her hips, back and forth to some unheard melody. Oliver noticed how her dress clung to her even more then it had previously that night. He quickly took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Giselle turned around to look at Oliver, "Thanks."

"Well I don't want you getting sick because of me," said Oliver

"Oh that won't be a problem."

Oliver placed his arm around her waist and the two of them left the park. The two of them walked through Wizardry London until they got back to the Leaky Cauldron. Oliver led her back to her room.

"I had a really good time Oliver. Thank you," she said smiling.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Giselle kissed him back passionately and pulled him closer to her. Oliver slid his hands up to her hair and started to run his fingers through her hair. Giselle slid her hands up his chest and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

Oliver pulled away from the kiss panting. "Giselle, I want to take my time. Do you want to go out next weekend?" Oliver asked

Giselle could only nod. She kissed him on the cheek then went into her room. Giselle walked over to her bed ignoring Hermione's questions and quickly changed into pjs then went to sleep her dreams filled with Oliver.

When Oliver arrived at his flat he couldn't stop thinking about Giselle. He changed into some red silk boxers then climbed into bed and went fast asleep his dreams filled with Giselle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic: So here's the date chapter.

Jac: I love the scene in the park; I think it's very sweet.

Vic: Well yeah because you wrote it.

Jac: I know SMILES

Vic: Anyway, please review. The more reviews we get the sooner we'll up date.

Jac: Or when we actually get around to writing the next chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hit the Showers

Jac: Ok here's chapter seven. You're all probably wondering where Vic is…well she's a little preoccupied right now. So that means that I get to introduce this chapter! Total Sweetness! Anyway here's the chapter, I think we came up with the idea for this chapter within an hour or two so to write this quickly was totally kick ass! Enjoy and please review.

Vic: I'm here…sorry I'm late.

Jac: You mean too late. I all ready introduced the story.

Vic: Damnit!

Jac: Janet

Vic: -glares at Jac- Just enjoy the chapter, everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was standing in the Puddlemere United Quidditch team locker room. Oliver could never be happier than he was right now. He looked in his locker and smiled at the pictures of him and Giselle they got taken on their second date, which was a week ago.

Flash Back

Oliver arrived at Giselle's hotel in a bright red mustang. He walked into the hotel and ran up to her room and knocked on her door. He was greeted by Giselle wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips gracefully and a flower and bird open back top.

Giselle smiled when she saw Oliver in lose faded jeans from Old Navy, that she got him as a gift, and a black button down shirt. "Hey gorgeous, want to come in?" she asked.

"Sure" Oliver said walking into the room

"So where are we going?" Giselle asked putting the last finishing touches to her hair and makeup

Oliver stood up and walked over to Giselle. "Well my dear Giselle that is a surprise," he replied.

"Oh it is huh?" Giselle asked cocking an eyebrow

Oliver walked over to Giselle and took out a black satin scarf and tied it over her eyes. "Yes it is. Now just hold on to my hand and follow my voice Giselle."

Oliver led her down to his car and carefully seated her then drove down to the carnival. He helped her out of the car and took her up to the entrance then pulled off her blindfold.

Giselle slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the carnival. "A carnival! Our second date is a carnival? God I knew there was a reason I wanted to go out with you!" Giselle squealed. Giselle grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

They rode the bumper cars, merry go round, the zipper, tilt o whirl, and finally the Farris wheel where they had a little make out session at the top. They were walking through the carnival eating a corn dog when Giselle spotted a photo booth. "Come on Oliver lets get our picture taken please!" Giselle begged

"Giselle, you know I hate getting my picture taken. Please I'll do anything if you want as long as you don't make me get my picture taken. I'll go through that "Love Tunnel" if you want." pleaded Oliver

Giselle shook her head and dragged him inside. They posed for three pictures and for the fourth one Oliver smiled at the camera while Giselle kissed him on the cheek. Giselle grabbed the photos once they printed and showed them to Oliver. "There that wasn't so bad. Here you can have these two," she said and tore the bottom two pictures, which had the one where she kissed him. "Now lets go home."

End of Flashback

One of Oliver's teammates came up behind him and started laughing. "Oli you have a girlfriend? When did this happen? Oi guys Oli has a girlfriend!"

"Shut up Charles she is great girl. Better than that girl you used to date. What was her name? Oh yeah I remember Susie! That witch couldn't tell the difference between a flobberworm or a ringworm." Oliver said putting on the rest of his quidditch gear then left the locker room.

Meanwhile in the stands Giselle was waiting impatiently for Oliver to fly out. A couple seconds later the Quidditch team flew out and the game started. Giselle cheered the whole time for Oliver. Just before the game was over an usher came over to Giselle and told her that Oliver wanted her to meet him down in the locker room.

Giselle followed the usher down and waited for the team to leave the locker room until she went in. She walked into the locker room and went into the showers.

Oliver just walked out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets on his bar chest, and his hair messy. "Giselle what are you doing in here?" Oliver asked shocked.

Giselle looked him up and down then looked into his eyes. Oliver gulped when he saw that they were darkened with lust. "I want your bod." She said then pounced him.

Oliver felt his back hit the shower wall as he looked down at Giselle. She began to kiss and nibble on his throat. Oliver moaned softly as his hands ran up and down her sides, finding their way underneath the back of her shirt.

Oliver couldn't help but just give himself over to her, '_Where did she learn to do this?' _he wondered.

Giselle's hands began to travel down his chest, resting on the hem of his towel. She was about to unwrap it but then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Oliver," said a male voice, "oh sorry didn't know you were busy."

Oliver glanced over to see his teammate Charles. He pushed Giselle away from him and held up the towel that was some how still around his waist.

"Yes Charles? What was it that you wanted?" he asked.

"Well the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come have a drink with us," Charles stopped and looked at Giselle. He recognized her from the pictures, "So this must be the wonderful girlfriend you were talking about earlier."

"Girlfriend?" Giselle looked at Oliver, "I didn't know we were officially a couple."

"Yeah I was going to talk to you about that after the game, but it seemed you had something else on your mind," Oliver answered.

Charles interrupted the two, "So do you want to come? Maybe you bring the little misses with you, you know to introduce to the rest of them team."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Giselle said, "I'll go hang out with Charles while you get dressed." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked out of the showers with Charles following her.

Oliver walked out and got dressed rather quickly. He stepped out of the locker room and found Giselle hanging out with his other teammates. Then all of them went out for drinks.

By the time they were finished drinking it was rather late and Giselle had some trouble walking straight. Oliver thought it would be best if she stayed at his place for the night.

He carried her into his flat, laying her softly on his bed. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, looking down at her. Oliver had never felt such love for any other girl but for some reason his girl that lay before him caused his heart to skip. He quickly sent a note to Hermione, telling her that Giselle should stay here overnight. Then he changed into his red pajama bottoms and white, wife beater and crawled under the covers.

She stirred slightly as she turned over and rested her head against his chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted off into sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vic: So there you have it chapter 7

Jac: I still don't see why we couldn't have done a sex scene like we originally planned.

Vic: Because that would have been way too soon for them. It was only their 3rd date.

Jac: But still

Vic: Don't worry there'll be a sex scene sooner or later.

Jac: -happy dance-

Vic: please review, the more reviews we get the sooner we'll update the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Letters

Vic: Oh my god Jac and I got the best review so far!

Jac: Yeah she totally made our day

Vic: Brialmalibre you are our best friend in the world right now

Jac: -pulls out a sheet of paper and starts to read out loud and clears her throat- "I can't tell you how excited I am that I have found a story that has true potential! Not only that but you include vampires and Finnish Music! You rock! The Rasmus is my all time favorite band and HIM is coming in about second. Anyway your story seems good so far. Way to not over elaborate on things in the first chapter! Good Luck with the rest of the chapters, I hope to read them soon!"

Vic: Just a little note I am sorry if anyone in here is OOC but it's our fanfiction and if we want it to be like that then it will!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_September 17 _

_Dear Oliver,_

_Well my sixth year started off like every other year I have started at this godforsaken school. I wish I were there with you and all my other friends, well mainly with you because we could be having tons of fun if you know what I mean .How are Hermione and everyone over there? Hermione told me she is prefect again this year. We have prefects and a head boy and head girl here like at Hogwarts. Could you imagine little old me as prefect or head girl? Hell would freeze over before I came one. _

_How is your team doing? I have been trying to keep up but sometimes my "Daily Prophet" doesn't make it across the ocean. I might be coming back to London in November for Thanksgiving break maybe October for Halloween if I am lucky. This is pure torture being away from you. Give my love to Hermione and all my friends there in merry old London._

_Love,_

_Giselle_

_October 4_

_Dear Giselle,_

_I count the seconds until you are back in my arms again. Hermione and the others are doing just fine. She does miss you a lot. I understand why, you are the greatest girl on the planet and you don't talk about quidditch all the time. Quidditch is going well we are still on our winning streak. The boys seem to think its you who is making us win because I am dating you and you are our good luck charm now. I hate to cut this letter short but I have to be going to practice. I'll try and call you on that telephone thing you got me later this week._

_Yours truly,_

_Oliver_

_(Author's Note: The letters here are a year after Giselle and Oliver meet so its Giselle's seventh year in school)_

_September 9 _

_Dear Oliver,_

_I hate my life! I hate school! I hate everything! I am so far away from you it's killing me. I am applying for a potions apprenticeship and I might get sent to work with Prof. Snape at Hogwarts. God you don't how much I miss you! Sorry if you find tearstains on here. How is Hermione? She told me that she made Head Girl this year and that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. He better not try anything with her or else I am portkeying my self there and kicking the shit out of him. Well I have to go to bed. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Giselle_

_P.S. I am going to be Prof. Snape's apprentice this year starting in October! I just got my letter a second ago! Could you pick me up in two weeks at the airport? Do you remember where that is from last year?_

_Dear Giselle,_

_Hermione is doing fine. Draco hasn't tried a thing but they are dating now. Congrats on getting the apprenticeship! Does that mean you'll be living in Hogwarts? Of course I'll pick you up! I can't wait to see you! Oh my team is doing really well so far we are undefeated and the team loved the brownies you sent us. I hate to cut this letter short but I am on the Knight Bus on the way to a quidditch game._

_Yours,_

_Oliver_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well that is the end of this chapter please review!


End file.
